


Children are (from) the future

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Christmas fic, Earth-35, Gen, M/M, Nora Snart-Allen, Wynters Snart-Allen, listen this is probably pretty bad but I had these kids in mind in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful Christmas





	Children are (from) the future

“And can you imagine what this place will be like when we have kids?” Barry asked as he flopped down on the couch next to Len, looking at the lights on the Christmas tree.

His husband handed him one of the mugs he had been holding and just hummed an agreement, focused on the book on his lap more than what Barry was saying.

“Hey, it’s our first married Christmas,” Barry sighed, “please pretend to be a little more excited.” 

“I don’t have to pretend. I am containing all my excitement.” 

“The tree will be so full when we have kids… Oh, and they’ll make ornaments in school and we’ll hang them and then you can decorate the tree with snow-”

“Definitely not the intended use of my powers, Barry,” He closed the book and finally turned his attention to Barry, sipping his own hot chocolate, “I can’t wait until he or she is born either, Barry… But we don’t even know if any of the embryos took okay? It can take a few tries.

Barry simply smiled, struggling to get one of the mini marshmallows out of the mug using only his tongue. 

“I have a good feeling. Think surrogate is having fun with her family and keeping our bun nice and warm?” 

The urgent knocking on the door ended up startling them both and the sudden rush of wind had them both up on their feet and ready for battle and seconds, suits on thanks to Barry’s super speed. 

“Wow!” A young girl in a black mask and long brown hair exclaimed, arms up as a second girl came to a stop next to her, black hair tied in a fish braid and her own face hidden by a cowl instead of a mask.

“Wynter! Told you to let me look around the house first!” The speedster groaned, turning to the girl in heels with a frustrated huff, getting Barry and Len to look at each other in confusion as she started arguing.

“Nora,” the one who was apparently called Wynter said, carefully manicured nail pointing at Len and Barry as she slowly lowered her arms, “dads are waiting.” 

“Dads?” Barry clearly his throat, his fighting stance changing abruptly with the confusion and Len in returned was on alert for both of them.

“Right! Hi! I’m Nora and this is my sister Wynters… Which judging by the decorations you don’t know yet…” 

“Told you it was the wrong date-” 

“Also known as XS and Ice Princess-” 

“Nora just get it over wit-” 

“Wynter! Shut up!” Nora cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at Barry and Len, “sorry about that. This one takes too much after Papa. Where was I?” 

Wynters groaned and took a step forward, sharp heels dripping with what looked like melting snow catching Barry’s attention, “We’re your daughters from the future and we shouldn’t be here but Nora insisted we came because we could use some help fighting this ten feet tall flaming Gorilla.”

“You’re our what now?” Barry managed to say.

“This is what you get for non-stop kid talk” Len sighed at Barry and stretched “Alright, let’s go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, these two have been rolling around my head for a while for this specific scenario. Married Len and Barry and their superpowered twins who take a little too much after their father. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
